Deena (Killer Island)
Deena (Jacy King) is a hidden villainess from the 2018 film Killer Island. She was the manager of a North Captiva Island resort, being friends with the owners, Jim and Kelsy Ross. She was also introduced by Jim to two of the resort's latest guests, protagonists Ashley and Mike Porter, with Ashley becoming uncomfortable by Deena's flirting with Mike. As revealed over the course of the movie, Deena also worked as a drug dealer and madam, providing pills to Jim's troubled nephew Johnny Vanks (who was also her occasional lover). Deena was also suggested to have been friends with island local Beth Campbell, who had been involved with both Jim and Johnny. When Beth threatened to tell Kelsy about her affair with Jim, he killed her and had Johnny help dispose of her body. Beth's friend, Melanie Kenzer, met with Johnny at a bar under the name Kylie and went with him to Jim's penthouse, doing so under the belief that Johnny killed Beth. When Johnny caught Beth looking through his things, he killed Beth and disposed of her body in the ocean. When Ashley found Beth's ankle bracelet on the dock and began digging into her disappearance as well as Melanie's, Deena was paid $1,000 by Johnny to impede her investigation, with Deena having one of the prostitutes employed to her pose as Beth's sister to retrieve the bracelet. Deena's villainous reveal came when she met with Johnny to discuss how she would be repaid for her services, giving Johnny some pills despite Johnny insists that he wasn't taking drugs anymore. In the film's climax, Deena was encountered by Ashley as she was running from Jim, having discovered he had killed Beth. Deena initially helped Ashley escape Jim by driving her away in her cart, only to later knock Ashley out with a stun gun and take her to the beach. There, Deena told the unconscious Ashley that she would've made a good prostitute for her while revealing how she'd tried to warn Beth not to get involved with Jim. When Mike arrived with bartender Gordon (having found Jim and forced him to tell him where Deena and Ashley were), the evil Deena took out a needle and threatened to inject Ashley if they got closer, stating that the chemical inside the syringe would kill her. As Gordon and Mike attempted to talk Deena down by revealing how they'd learned the truth from Johnny before he suffered an overdose, Jim stabbed Mike (non-fatally) in the shoulder in an attempt to flee, giving Deena the opportunity to escape. But later on, it was revealed that Deena had been captured and arrested (off-screen) for her complicity in Beth and Melanie's murders. Trivia *Jacy King previously appeared in 2016's Bad Twin as the evil Cassie Burgess. Gallery Deena reveal.png|Deena's villainous reveal Deena needle.png|Deena threatening to kill Ashley Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Drug Queen Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested